User blog:CureHibiki/Some ideas for the wiki...
Ok, so...I've been having some thoughts and to be honest...it's to change the appearance of the wiki and add some fun interesting stuff. At the moment...it looks rather boring and is pretty much serious and all that stuff and not much fun around (I'm all about fun~). Just rumors and news and editing and I don't know. The background is really boring and not Pretty Cure related. I'm thinking of making another blog where I pick 5 or so pictures and create a poll for you guys to choose from. Here are some changes I'm thinking should be added. #'Article comments' - Talk pages are annoying in my opinion. You have to go to a separate and write your thoughts. That is annoying. Article comments are on the same page but at the bottom and talk pages are just not really well organised. #'The Wiki Background:' - Like I said, it's not really Pretty Cure related and I think it's time it got an upgrade. #'Forums' - Forums are like message walls but they are usually used to spread an important message to pretty much every single user on the wiki for any changes, fun games etc. #'Fun' - So, we have currently one fun game going on. The +1/-1 one game hosted by yours truly, Williukea. But what if you wanna do a game that is a competition between users or something interesting to get us users thinking (like riddles or poems or reviews). Forums is where you could do this^^ However, they must be Pretty Cure related. #'Recent Activity Box Background' - Have you ever gone to another wiki and seen a separate background for the recent activity box that shows the 4 latest edited pages? I have and I frankly wouldn't mind having that on here. #'Rollbacks' - This is what I really want on the wiki. However, you can't just ask for it. You have to prove that you are worth being one. Pretty much, the same as wishing to become an admin (You have to prove yourself!). Rollbacks pretty much have the ~power~ to undo pages with ONE click and other stuff. Look it up XD Currently two users are on my list to become rollbacks but...I have to somehow get the rollback function on this wiki to make them rollbacks o.O #'Vocal Album Templates' - Pretty much like the Pretty Cure Music template. I was thinking...maybe we should have a template for the Vocal Albums because Pretty Cure revolves around music (kinda) and the template will make it faster for you to find the song page you wanna get to quicker than having to look up the vocal album it is in. #'.ogg files' - YouTube videos are getting deleted off YouTube too much and it gets annoying when you have to replace and replace and replace the videos. So, these .ogg files are for music. I can't really explain what an .ogg file is so click here to have a look. That is all I had in mind and this was all inspired by PriPara Wiki, Aikatsu! Wiki and Aikatsu Stars! Wiki. If you have any more ideas to help improve the wiki or some problems with these ideas, go ahead and write it. I'll love to see what you guys have in mind and how you feel about these ideas. Category:Blog posts